The present invention relates to a system and a method for interconnecting composite structures, especially for use in the fabrication of a vehicle chassis or body structure formed from composite components, such as fiber-reinforced polymer composite components. In addition, the invention relates to a composite structure, especially a chassis or body structure for a vehicle, such as an aircraft or spacecraft, fabricated using such a system and/or method.